Confessions
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Wendy and Romeo have been friends and both have feelings for each other! Romeo Read to find out! ONESHOT I'll make a sequel to this real soon! Reviews are appreciated! RoWen


I made a new story about Wendy and Romeo! I think they're cute! By the way- Wendy and Romeo are 17! And Wendy is helpless against guys.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail-Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

ROMEO'S P.O.V

I climbed up a tree and looked out into the city. It was so beautiful. Natsu-nii and the rest of the guild had just come back! I'm really happy!

"Romeo-kun! Help me!" I heard.

"That sounded a lit like Wendy!" I said.

Wendy appeared into view with guys chasing her.

"Help me!" Wendy ran to me.

"it's okay, I'll help you Wendy!" I said

"Thank you Romeo-kun!" Wendy said to me as she hid behind me.

"No problem!"I said.

The guys came into view.

"Hey, where'd the hot girl go?" they asked.

"Hey, so you're the ones after Wendy? Get ready for a big beating!" I said menacingly.

"Oh, she hired a man to guard her!"One of the men said.

"No, I am not just some man, I'm just happen to be her best friend!"I said.

"Get ready to fight dude!"the guy said.

"Bring it on!"I said throwing one of those stinky flames at them.

"Ewwwww! What is that horrible stench!?"They said.

"This is my yellow flame!"I said proudly,"now scram!"

"Yes sir!"They said as they ran away.

"Thank You Romeo-kun!"Wendy said as she bowed her head.

"No, it's nothin'!"I said rubbing the back of my head blushing.

"No, I'm going to buy you something!"Wendy said."Just wait here!"

"Okay."I said.

I waited about 10 minutes when she returned.

"Okay, I'm back!"Wendy said running towards me wit something in her hand.

"What is that?"I asked.

"Its a necklace for us to share! We match! Look!"Wendy said pointing to her necklace.

"Thank You Wendy!"I said, as I put on the necklace.

"Come, lets go back to the guild!"I said.

"Yeah! Lets go"Wendy said.

We walked back to the guild talking about the beautiful necklace.

"We're back!"I said.

Wendy and I sat at the bar next to Mira.

"Ohh.. Nice necklace"Mira complimented.

"You too, Wendy! Wait- don't you two have the same necklace?"Mira asked me.

"Yeah, Wendy gave this to me as thanks for saving her today"I explained.

"I see..."Mira walked away.

"Well, I gotta go!"Bye Wendy!

"Bye Romeo-kun!"She said back to me.

**WENDY'S P.O.V**

"Romeo-kun? Wendy, you sure have grown up!" Mira said.

"Mira-san!"I know I blushed furiously.

"Awww another sign! When are you gonna confess?"Mira asked,"When did you notice your feelings?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you!"I said, I knew she wasn't going to stop until I told her something.

Mira-san and I walked to the back of the guild where know one can hear or see anything.

"I liked him since we came back from our 7 year time skip. I got hot when I was close or ever talked to him. I plan on confessing next week or so."I said.

"That's all I needed to know!"Mira said.

**MIRAJANE'S P.O.V**

After that conversation I had with Wendy, I thought of getting Romeo to tell me his feelings about her.

"Romeo, come here for a second!"I said.

"Yeah sure!" he called back.

I led him to the back of the guild.

"Do you have feelings for Wendy?"I asked.

"Ehhhhhh? How did you know?"He asked me all red.

"I notice the unnoticeable!"I said."Confess to her tomorrow"

"I was planning to anyway!"Romeo said.

"OHHHH,"I said, suprised.

**ROMEO'S P.O.V THE NEXT DAY**

"Wendy, can you come with me to the cliff just outside the guild?"I asked. _"Today is the day"_

"Sure, Romeo-kun!"Was her response.

She followed me to the cliff, under a tree.

"Ummm... It's kinda hard to say this, but we've been friends ever since you joined the guild right?"I started off, already red.

"Yeah!"Wendy said with a smile.

"Well, I kinda-URGG! Can you be my girlfriend Wendy?"I asked- my face really red.

Wendy started crying.

"Yes, Romeo-kun!"Wendy came in for a hug.

"I love you Wendy,"I said.

"Me too, Romeo-kun"Wendy said.

**ONE HOUR LATER AT THE GUILD-MIRAJANE'S P.O.V**

Wendy and Romeo came walking in hand-in-hand!

"Ummmmmmmm..."_here it comes" _I have an announcement to make, me and Wendy are dating!"Romeo announced. _"YESSSS"_

"FINALLY"Macao said,"EVERYONE CELEBRATE!"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The whole guild celebrated for the rest of the day for the new couple.

END

* * *

Well, that was it! I'm making a sequel to this story with Wendy and Romeo's future and 2 kids!

Reviews are appreciated! THANK YOU!


End file.
